Rosa-Lavandula
by MadMeary
Summary: Il avait toujours trouvé amusant le fait qu'elle embaume le parfum de la lavande lorsqu'elle ressemblait plus à une rose avec ses longues mèches rouges semblables à des pétales et ses yeux, ses ravissants yeux verts aussi dangereux que des épines.


_J'ai eu cette idée avant-hier soir en allant dormir et je l'ai eu en tête toute la journée d'hier donc il fallait bien que je m'en débarrasse pour avoir plus de place dans mon cerveau. Les personnages de The Originals sont la propriété de Julie Plec.  
_

* * *

 _Rosa-Lavandula_

Aurora avait toujours senti la lavande. Cela avait déjà été le cas lors de leur première rencontre, lorsque la petite fille de quatre ans l'avait tendrement et longuement étreint, aux anges d'avoir un nouvel ami avec qui jouer. C'était là que Lucien l'avait humé pour la première fois, cette odeur envoûtante de lavande. A partir de cet instant c'était devenu son parfum préféré.

A chaque fois qu'il humait ses cheveux ou sa peau, il remontait des siècles en arrière, à une époque où ils étaient encore humains, où il n'était qu'un palefrenier et elle la fille d'un comte. Cette période où tout était plus simple, plus cruelle pour lui mais moins pour elle. Les démons d'Aurora étaient moins présents lorsqu'elle faisait encore partie du monde des vivants, et surtout son cœur innocent et généreux n'avait pas encore été brisé par un homme.

Il avait toujours trouvé amusant le fait qu'elle embaume le parfum de la lavande lorsqu'elle ressemblait plus à une rose avec ses longues mèches rouges semblables à des pétales et ses yeux, ses ravissants yeux verts aussi dangereux que des épines. Il s'était fait piqué en plein cœur, et depuis il était fou d'amour pour elle.

Lucien adorait le pouvoir que lui avait offert son statut de vampire, mais il détestait les circonstances qui avaient conduit à sa transformation et le prix que la de Martel avait payé. Il avait donc décidé de se venger de Niklaus Mikaelson, ainsi que de toute sa petite famille qui ne méritaient pas le cadeau qui leurs avait été offert. Eux qui avaient fané le cœur de sa petite comtesse, et assombrit ses pétales.

Cela lui avait prit des années, un certain investissement financier et un peu de sang de Freya Mikaelson, mais il avait dépassé les limites de la recherche sur le surnaturel, et il était devenu un vampire amélioré, le supérieur des originels, et la créature la plus puissante au monde. Plus personne n'avait le droit de lui donner un ordre, de l'humilier et de le rabaisser. Lui qui était né au bas de l'échelle se tenait à présent à son sommet... En réalité, il était l'une des deux créatures les plus puissantes sur Terre, la seconde sentait bon la lavande, et était la femme qu'il aimait. Au fond le fait que Tristan de Martel hors-jeu l'avait bien arrangé, sans lui Aurora avait été plus facile à convaincre. Elle avait accepté son offre, et le sérum qui allait avec. Après l'avoir bu et s'être suicidée pour l'activer, sa fleur adorée qui avait fané avait retrouvé ses couleurs et l'odeur de lavande s'était intensifiée.

Leur combat contre la famille originelle avait été plus simple puisqu'elle avait été à ses côtés, elle avait d'ailleurs arraché les vies de Davina, Camille, Hayley et Vincent à elle toute seule. Cette victoire avait d'autant été plus jouissive qu'en plus de prendre tout ce qui était précieux aux yeux de Klaus, il lui avait aussi volé la fille.

C'était en tout cas ce que Lucien avait cru sur le coup, mais après la bataille elle l'avait repoussé, elle n'était pas en état de vivre une nouvelle expérience amoureuse, et en plus elle avait perdu son frère, mort seul quelque part dans une caisse, au fin fond d'un océan au moment où Lucien avait arraché le cœur d'Elijah,. Cela avait été trop de souffrances d'un coup pour son petit cœur fragile dont la moitié avait coulé avec Tristan.

Gagner le cœur de sa belle avait été la tâche la plus dure qu'il avait eu à accomplir depuis qu'il était né. Loin de le décourager il lui avait fait la cour bien décidé à obtenir ce qui aurait toujours dû être à lui. Elle avait sorti ses épines plusieurs fois, pour qu'il renonce à cette folie, ce projet insensé qui lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Aurora avait peur de confier son cœur à un autre homme, pas quand celui à qui elle l'avait offert avant l'avait réduit à néant, cela ne donnait pas envie de recommencer.

A force de patience, d'amour et de douceur qu'il avait prodigué à sa rosa-lavandula, elle avait finit par partager ses sentiments, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi une fille comme elle méritait d'être avec un homme comme lui. Il avait donc tout ce dont il pouvait rêver, la femme de sa vie et le pouvoir suprême, cadeau des ancêtres.

Il la contemplait, paisiblement endormie dans le lit de leur penthouse de Singapour. Presque immédiatement après qu'elle lui soit tombée dans les bras ils avaient déménagé, la Nouvelle-Orléans la rendait malade, et lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Singapour était loin, très loin du fantôme de Klaus, de celui d' Elijah, et de celui de Tristan. Lucien se rapprocha du lit, discrètement, il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller, elle tournait le dos à la fenêtre, la moitié de son visage masqué par ses mèches. Il s'installa silencieusement à sa place et se blottit contre elle, il déposa un léger et tendre baiser sur l'épaule dénudée qui s'offrait à lui, profitant une dernière fois de la senteur de lavande, Aurora était une fleur à elle toute seule, la sienne rien qu'à lui et elle ne quitterait plus son jardin, ce serait le seul endroit où elle pourrait s'épanouir.


End file.
